


you

by olio



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olio/pseuds/olio
Summary: Extra piece in the godfathers conversation.





	you

“ _Godfathers_. Well, I’ll be damned,” says Aziraphale.

“It’s not that bad when you get used to it,” Crowley replies.

Crowley, who didn’t mean to fall. Who just hung out with the wrong people. Who sauntered vaguely downwards. Crowley, who never seems to truly relish being a demon.

Crowley, who, if he had remained an angel, might never have met Aziraphale. Certainly would never have had the chance to spend time with him. He’d be stuck up in Heaven, bored out of his mind, while Aziraphale gallivanted around earth with some other demon. And that didn’t bear considering.

 _It’s not so bad_ , he thinks, smiling at Aziraphale, _since I have you._


End file.
